Binar Mata Elizabeth
by revabhipraya
Summary: Ada alasan kuat di balik rasa cinta Jumin kepada Elizabeth 3rd. / untuk Ugya-kun Upaupa


**Disclaimer:** Mystic Messenger © Cheritz. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Possibly (Pre-)Canon, sedikit dialog.

 **Summary:** Ada alasan kuat di balik rasa cinta Jumin kepada Elizabeth 3rd.

 **Binar Mata Elizabeth** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk Ugya-kun Upaupa_

* * *

.

.

.

Jumin memang sangat—maksudnya amat sangat—menyayangi Elizabeth 3rd, tetapi apakah ada yang tahu mengapa?

Jauh sebelum Jumin mengenal orang-orang di RFA; Yoosung, Seven, Zen, Jaehee, bahkan Rika dan V, Jumin sudah punya sejarah tersendiri dengan Elizabeth. Bukan sejarah yang menyenangkan memang, tetapi sejarah itulah yang membuat cintanya terhadap Elizabeth lebih besar ketimbang cintanya terhadap hal apa pun.

Dulu, Jumin benar-benar dicap tidak berhati oleh sebagian besar orang. Selain karena cara bicaranya yang memang dingin dan terkadang seenaknya sendiri, pria itu juga tidak pernah menjalin hubungan romantis dengan wanita manapun—padahal dia punya sederet penggemar yang rela mati demi melakukan apapun untuknya. Namun Jumin merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Baginya, dia bebas menjalani hidup ini sesuka hati, sebebas yang ia inginkan.

Ayahnya, Presdir Han, merasa khawatir akan kondisi mental sang anak. Jumin adalah satu-satunya harapan sang ayah untuk melanjutkan perusahaan, kalau sifatnya masih begini hingga dewasa nanti, bagaimana Jumin bisa menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik?

Mendadak sebuah ide melintas di kepala Presdir Han.

Jumin _harus_ menemukan cinta. Presdir Han mungkin tidak bisa memaksa anak tunggalnya itu untuk mencari pacar—lihat saja deretan penggemarnya yang tidak digubris, namun Presdir Han dapat memaksa anak tunggalnya untuk mencintai sosok makhluk hidup lain yang bukan manusia.

Jadilah Presdir Han membawa Jumin ke sebuah penangkaran hewan liar di kota.

Sesampainya di sana, Presdir Han berkata, "Aku ingin membangun tanggung jawabmu terhadap makhluk hidup. Pilih satu ekor hewan dari sini untuk kaurawat dan jaga. Itu modal bagimu untuk memimpin perusahaan nantinya."

Sebenarnya Jumin gagal menangkap adanya korelasi antara memimpin perusahaan dengan memelihara hewan, namun dia putuskan untuk menurut saja. Lagi pula, apa sulitnya sih merawat seekor hewan? Hanya perlu diberi makan dan diajak bermain, 'kan?

Jumin berjalan memasuki ruangan pertama penangkaran tersebut, yaitu ruangan khusus anjing. Banyak anjing berbagai jenis, warna, dan ukuran, namun tidak ada yang benar-benar membuat Jumin tertarik untuk memeliharanya. Lagi pula setahu Jumin, anjing adalah hewan yang kurang bersih meski pada dasarnya mudah dilatih. Jumin tidak mau repot-repot melatih hewan itu untuk membuang pasir di kotak khusus, jadi pria muda itu memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat hewan di ruangan selanjutnya: kucing.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada beberapa kecil, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada seekor pun yang menarik hati Jumin. Ada kucing belang abu-abu yang sedang tidur, kucing hitam yang sedang sibuk menjilati badan, kucing putih-oranye yang sedang memainkan tali yang digantung, kucing putih-oranye lain yang sedang memerhatikan Jumin sejak ia masuk ruangan, kucing putih-hitam-oranye yang sedang menguap, dan banyak kucing-kucing lainnya.

Jumin terus berjalan hingga ke ujung ruangan sampai ia menemukan sebuah kandang yang ... kosong? Padahal di bagian depannya tercantum tulisan bahwa kandang itu terisi.

"Permisi." Jumin memanggil petugas yang sejak tadi membimbingnya dari ruangan ke ruangan. "Kucing di kandang ini ke mana?"

"Oh, dia sedang diinfus di ruangan sebelah karena lemas. Kami menemukannya di tepi jalan, kekurangan gizi, makanya kami rawat dulu sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam kandang," jelas petugas itu dengan senyum. "Mau saya antar untuk melihatnya, Tuan?"

Jumin mendapati bahwa hal itu tidak perlu sebab baginya, kucing yang sakit-sakitan sebaiknya tidak menjadi pilihan. Namun entah mengapa kepalanya melawan keinginan hati. Ia mengangguk.

Petugas itu membawa Jumin keluar dari ruangan kucing dan masuk ke ruangan lain yang serba putih. Ruang perawatan, tulisan itu yang tertera di depan pintu. Di dalamnya juga ada kandang berisi hewan, hanya saja kandang itu dikelilingi berbagai peralatan khusus yang biasa Jumin lihat di rumah sakit.

"Kucing yang itu." Sang petugas menunjuk seekor kucing putih lusuh di dalam kandang oranye yang tangannya dihubungkan dengan slang infus. "Adalah kucing yang harusnya ditempatkan di kandang tadi."

Jumin menghampiri kandang oranye itu, memerhatikan si kucing putih dengan lebih saksama. Kucing itu sedang tertidur, pulas. Badannya kurus, benar-benar kurus sampai samar-samar Jumin dapat melihat tulang rusuknya menonjol. Tulang-tulang kakinya juga mengalami nasib yang sama. Benar kata si petugas, kucing ini benar-benar kurang gizi.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Jumin tanpa menoleh.

"Menurut dokter kami, kucing itu berusia sekitar tiga atau empat bulan," jawab sang petugas. "Kondisi kesehatannya sebenarnya cukup baik, hanya saja kurang makan dan minum selama beberapa waktu membuat kucing ini kekurangan gizi. Setelah diinfus selama beberapa saat, dia akan pulih kembali."

Jumin tertegun. "Sudah berapa lama dia diinfus?"

"Sudah sejak semalam. Dokter bilang sekitar setengah jam lagi infusnya sudah boleh dilepas."

"Setengah jam lagi, bolehkah aku membawanya?"

Sang petugas mengerjap. "Apa?"

Jumin membalikkan badan. "Aku memilih kucing itu untuk diadopsi."

"Oh, tentu saja boleh!" Petugas itu berubah sumringah. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu karena ada beberapa dokumen yang harus diurus untuk pengadopsian hewan. Oh ya, Anda akan menamai kucing itu dengan nama apa?"

"Elizabeth," jawab Jumin tanpa ragu. "Elizabeth 3rd."

Petugas itu mengerutkan dahi. "Dengan '3rd'?"

"Ya."

"Baik, baik." Petugas itu membungkukkan badannya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Tuan."

Jumin membiarkan petugas itu pergi. Justru bagus karena dia jadi punya waktu untuk memerhatikan kucing putih yang tak lama lagi akan ia panggil Elizabeth itu tanpa intervensi.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menyelipkan telunjuknya ke dalam kandang, mengelus perlahan kaki depannya yang kurus. Gerakannya itu sepertinya disadari sang kucing karena tahu-tahu matanya yang sejak tadi menutup terbuka. Dan Jumin dapat melihat biru cerah pada mata kecil itu.

Jumin seketika jatuh cinta.

"Jangan khawatir," bisiknya pada si kucing. "Aku akan merawat dan menyayangimu, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth balas mengeong pelan. Meski Jumin tidak bisa bahasa kucing, namun ia yakin Elizabeth membalasnya dengan satu kata.

"Ya."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, DHANIII! SEMOGA SELALU BAHAGIA!

Aku baru inget gegara notif FB, Dhan (/JUJUR), terus jadi ingin ngasih fanfiksi aja gitu sebagai hadiah xD since kita emang bahasnya MM mulu waktu dulu di tret panitia, dua fanfikmu yang kufav itu MM, dan MM adalah (sepertinya) satu-satunya irisan fandom kita, jadi aku bikin ini, deh~

Semoga suka ya ;w;


End file.
